When Fate Comes Calling
by jewelzers
Summary: How do you tell your best friend your in love with them,especially now that they are home for a while from college? Bella faces this dilemma, will she ever tell him how she feels? AU. all main characters are in this story, however they are slightly OOC.
1. Homecoming

**A/N: This is just a fluffy fun story. All Human. Chracters are slightly OOC, esp. Bella**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, nor do I own Twilight. They are Stephenie Meyer's.**

**Please Review!**

**Enjoy!**

**-Jewelzers**

I sighed loudly while sitting at my computer desk. Three days; I had to wait three days! Ugh…

I was snapped out of my self misery by "Say it Right" blaring out of my new cell phones speakers.

Ah, Alice is calling.

I smiled briefly in spite of myself at the memory that song held, basically more stitches for me for hitting my eyebrow on the corner of her dresser. Needless to say, I don't dance on beds anymore!

I picked up my phone and flipped it open..

"Hey Ali"

"Hey, ok so here is the plan for Thursday: We are going to the airport to meet Edward and Emmett's plane…" _my heart gave a thump when she said Edward's name…_

"Bella", Alice whined, "Please listen!"

"Ok I'm listening, sorry"

"Alright so we meet their plane at 2, and I'm warning you now Emmett is bringing Rose"

"Ugh" I groaned.

"Yeah I know tell me about it," Alice replied.

Alice and I both shared a dislike for Emmett's girlfriend of almost five years, Rosalie Hale. She was blond with long legs, a figure any girl would kill to have, and a bitchy attitude to match it.

Alice and I had pondered what Emmett really saw in her for years. We had both made a pact to be nice to her for Emmett's sake, but that was easier said than done a lot of the time.

"..So I assume you heard from Edward that they are staying into January.." Alice continued as I realized I hadn't really been listening.

"Huh..oh no I hadn't heard that, but I haven't talked to him in a couple of weeks." I answered.

"Well that is weird, Belly why haven't you talked to him? You talk to him more than I do and he is my brother."

"He hasn't been online and the last time I talked to him he was all stressed getting ready for finals and dodging the latest stalker he has acquired."

Plus, he's so busy with his college friends I added mentally.

"Ha, sounds like Edward. Well I'm glad it is just that. Belly, I gotta go Jasper's here"

"OK have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do," I laughed an evil laugh

"Shut up. See you tomorrow."

"Bye Ali Wali"

"Laters Belly Bear"

I snapped my phone shut and giggled at our parting. It had been that way since we were three.

**-Flashback-**

Alice, Edward and I had just gotten our first teddy bears.

My dad had asked me what I named mine as all three of us toddlers sat in my living room.

"Bear," I replied. He laughed.

Edward, who was a year older announced his to be Teddie and we never could figure out what Alice had been trying to name hers, she had an awful habit of sticking her thumb in her mouth, but it came out sounding like "Walice".

Thus, the embarrassing nicknames: Bella Bear, Teddie Eddie, and Alice Walice were born. As we grew older our nicknames got adjusted to new shrines of embarrassment.

Alice got the least of the blow with "Wali", it came at a random minute of teasing, I was blessed with "Belly", and Edward would forever be blessed with "Eddy". He hated the name and would only let his family and mine call him that.

_Ding_…ah someone was trying to talk to me. I sat up straight and left my trip down memory lane.

**SexEd: **Belly, you there?

**BeMyRomeo:** yeah im here, whats up? Nice screen name change, care to explain?

**SexEd: **Ha not much, did you hear im coming home? Oh, um well it's just this name some of the guys call me here…

**BeMyRomeo: **yeah I heard, Alice just called informing me. I am disappointed you didn't feel the need to call and tell me yourself though, what ever happened to 'I promise we will talk all the time Bella?'

**SexEd: **Informing huh, by that you mean jumping up and down and talking your ear off?

I'm sorry belly I've been super busy! I miss you though.

**BeMyRomeo: **Haha, yeah that's Alice. I was kidding; I know you've been busy. I miss you too; you do realize you left me all alone with your sister...

**SexEd: **You are brave to endure such a hyper burden on your own. I salute you. How is the little pixie doing?

**BeMyRomeo: **pretty good, quite occupied with Jasper…

**SexEd: **Jasper Whitlock? I thought he was going to Stanford…

**BeMyRomeo:** Nope, scholarship got cut when he got injured he goes to the community college in Port Angeles…

**SexEd: **Ah that is why dear Alice has been avoiding me then; she knows I don't approve of how much time she spends with him, last year he practically lived at our house.

**BeMyRomeo: **Ha yes that would be why. Ah aren't we the little hypocrite as I do recall several of your girlfriends seemed to have been attached to you at the hip….

**SexEd:** Well, that's different.

**BeMyRomeo: **How so?

**SexEd: **Because Alice is my little sister! Belly, I have to go. See you on Thursday!

**SexEd has signed off**

I had been in the middle of writing "miss you too" when he abruptly signed off.

If only he knew how much I missed him.

Edward had been my best friend since I was two, along with his sister Alice.

He was always there, even when we got to high school and he quickly soared to most popular boy in school.

He always had a girlfriend, straight A's, he was quarterback and had the social scene all mapped out.

He never forgot about me though, he was always there for me even though we were clearly in completely different social groups.

When he moved to go to Dartmouth in August, I felt like dying. Not only was he my best friend, he was the boy that secretly held my heart.


	2. Observations

**A/N: Here is the second chapter, keep in mind that the Bella in this story is more outgoing and less clumsy.**

**Disclaimer: No i do not own any of the characters. They are Stephenie Meyer's**

**Please Review!**

**Enjoy!**

**-Jewelzers**

Thursday finally came and Alice and I were waiting in the terminal for their flight to arrive.

"I cannot believe he is bringing Rose," Alice complained for at least the hundredth time.

"I know, but have been together for quite a while now" I responded.

"Well yeah but just because she is controlling and great in bed."

I coughed on the sip of Coke I was taking, "Alice way too much information!"

She laughed and I laughed with her, soon we were in hysterics for no apparent reason.

We finally stopped and wiped away the tears leaking from our eyes and stood up to great Edward, Emmett, and Rose when they got off the plane.

I stood on my tippy toes searching the crowd for them, when I saw Emmett barreling towards us. I smiled and waved. He grinned back and pulled on Rose's arm to get her to walk faster. Rose did not look happy.

"Look at how pissed she is already", Alice said, "She better not ruin their time here"

"Yeah," I mumbled not really paying attention. I was searching for Edward.

"Belly!" Emmett boomed and grabbed me for a huge bear hug.

"Em, can't breathe"

"Jesus Emmett, I think some people in Seattle didn't hear you, and now everyone is staring at us," Rosalie chastised him.

Emmett just grinned at her and bent down and whispered in her ear.

Her mood vastly improved.

Alice and I rolled our eyes at each other.

Then I saw him, the moment his emerald eyes locked with mine he ran towards me.

"Hey Belly," he whispered in my ear as he picked me up to hug me.

"Hey Yourself"

He turned to Alice and gave her a hug and ruffled her hair, "how's my little pixie of a sister?"

"Shut up Edward", Alice responded. She didn't like when he picked on her height.

"Aw, missed you too Alice" Edward said feigning hurt from her comment.

"I'm sure you did, whatever did you do without me to pick out your clothes?"

"Oh, I managed"

They both laughed. I smiled looking at them, thinking about how much I had missed these exchanges.

"Let's go get the bags!" Alice said excitingly.

We all started walking to the Baggage Claim, where Jasper was waiting to help get the bags.

"Belly you have really grown up since August, I mean WOW!" Emmett started.

I blushed, "Shut up Emmett" I said weakly as I looked down to the ground.

"Bella," Edward whispered in my ear, "You know in the early 1900s blushing was considered immodest and erotic..." I blushed even more, stupid History major. He giggled softly.

"Hear that our Belly would have been the sex symbol of a century!" Emmett's loud voice boomed.

People stared at us and I turned around to glare at Edward who only grinned back, Oh I would get him for this!

We arrived back at the Cullen's house in record time and Edward, Emmett, and I were un-loading the car. Rosalie went inside to take a nap, complaining of a headache and Alice and Jasper had gone to run errands.

"So, Belly what happened to the frizzy hair, no makeup, and brace faced girl we all knew and loved?" Emmett asked as leaned back against the car, interrupting the argument Edward and I were having about the Beatles.

I laughed before I answered him.

"Alice and my mom is what happened, I really didn't stand a chance with those two"

"Nope, it's not just that. I mean you're more confident and Jesus Bella, you have boobs!"

Emmett replied much to my embarrassment.

"Wow, Em. You have no filter!" Edward said.

Emmett smiled at this comment; it was not his first time to receive it.

"So, Belly, how many guys am I going to have to beat off with a stick while I'm here? I want full names and social security numbers." Emmett asked.

I laughed.

"Emmett don't worry, I can take care of myself."

"Awww please let me be the over-protective big brother! Alice ruined the fun by naturally being too assertive."

All three of us laughed at that.

Alice was brutally honest. If a guy hit on her and she didn't want the attention from him, she would clearly tell him. When she met Jasper for the first time, she flat out told him he had better ask her out because she liked him and if he didn't he would regret it for the rest of his life!

As we were laughing Rose came out on to the porch and yelled at Emmett to bring her suitcase up now. He grabbed her 4 bags and followed her in the house, giving Edward and I a big grin as he did so.

"I will never understand why he puts up with her." I commented as I picked up one of Edward's bags, and we headed into the house.

"She's hot." came Edward's brilliant reply.

"Wow, why do guys always say that as if it completely over shines even other characteristic.

"Because it usually does"

I glared at him. He smiled.

"I'm sure another reason is the fact that she is so demanding. She keeps him in check. Think about how Emmett is capable of being serious now. They balance each other."

I thought about his response. It made sense.

"Yeah, but when she's not around…" I trailed off. We both laughed.

"Well, I guess you right they balance each other, but why does she have to be such a"

-"bitch?" he finished for me. "That I do not know."

We laughed together, as we finally reached Edward's room.

He pushed open the door and threw his bags down. I threw the one I had carried by the others and flopped on his bed. He walked around the bed and opened the window. Then he went over to the huge bookcase in the corner of the room that's held his CDs and examined them, making sure each one was exactly as he left it.

I noticed this and laughed.

"Don't worry Eddy; they are all there exactly where they are supposed to be. All the ones I borrowed were cleaned and returned to their place."

He smiled at my reassurance and came to sit down next to me on his bed.

"Never can be too sure" he replied

"Edward, I am shocked and hurt that you would assume that I would hurt your precious CDs…Do you really not know me?"

"Well, who knows how much you have changed while I was gone" he paused and grinned at me raising his eyebrows "and according to Emmett's observations you've changed a lot!" He winked at me.

I slapped his shoulder. "Edward Anthony!"

He laughed and stood up, "C'mon Belly I was just messing with you."

"Wanna help me unpack?" He asked me

I laughed at him "As if!" I quoted sounding just like Cher from Clueless.

He reached a hand out to me and pulled me up.

He gave me the bag that didn't have any clothes in it. I unzipped it and took a huge handful of CDs he brought home to switch out and walked over to the bookshelf putting them in their rightful places. I was the only one he trusted with his CDs.

After I had all of the CDs put back and his composition journals on his desk, I reached in the bag again.

I was shocked when I pulled out a recent issue of Playboy. On the cover in silver sharpie was a note, Edward was in his closet putting his clothes away, so I decided to embarrass him.

"Hey Edward" I called

"Yeah?"

"What's your favorite magazine?"

"Wh-" I could practically hear him piece it together. He ran out of the closet and saw me holding it in my hands.

I jumped on the bed reading the note in my best sultry voice, teasing him.

"Dear, Eddiepoo…"

"Bella give me that" he ordered.

I ignored him and continued as he jumped on the bed attempting to steal the magazine away from me.

"Hope you enjoy this. When you look at it think of me and our times together, I miss you. Love, Giselle."

"Oh, times Eddy, or should I say Eddiepoo. Not time, times. How many times Eddie, huh? Apparently this magazine holds fond memories." I taunted.

Edward approached me and I realized I was too close to the headboard to go anywhere with out falling off the bed.

He smiled mischievously, "Belly, give me the magazine."

I pursed my lips as though I was thinking it over "Hmmm…No!"

"Don't make me use force" He warned.

I smiled "I'll give it to you if you tell me who Giselle is" I countered.

"Not a chance" he whispered moving closer.

"Please, Eddiepoo. For me?"

"Not a chance Bella."

He didn't even see me coming; I pounced on him making him tumble backwards on the bed. Then, I jumped off and ran towards Alice's room…


End file.
